What is this Feeling?
by ihavenocluewhythisismyname
Summary: When Robin and Starfire suddenly had this strange feeling, what will they do about it?
1. Chapter 1

What is this Feeling?

"AAAAHHHHH!" Robin yelled as he was tossed across the room by Starfire.

Starfire gasped. "You are okay?"

Robin rubbed his head. "Yeah, I think so."

She reached out ot help him up. "I am very sorry, Robin."

"Sorry? Why do you need to say sorry? I needed the practice on order to become stronger," he said, stretching his arms.

Starfire smiled. He was always working so hard. "Would you like to practice more, or do you need the 'break'?"

"I think I'll take a break," he said, sitting on the bench.

Starfire sat next to him. "Why do you work so hard, Robin?"

Robin took a drink of water before he replied. "I have to find a way to beat Slade. I still haven't found out anything about him."

"I see. But you rarely ever stopped thinking about Slade. Why must you concertrate so hard?"

"Because you don't know what he's up to. He might be trying to destroy the entire city. I have to find out what he's doing," he said, getting up and refilling the bottle.

Starfire sighed. "I have heard that if you work too hard, you lose your hair and die earlier."

Robin grabbed his hair in shock. "Really?"

She nodded.

"Um, maybe I could take a few days off of Slade," he said, throwing his towel into the bin.

"Um, Robin?"

"Yeah?" he said.

"You do remember what day it is today, correct?" she asked, looking at her shoes.

Robin thought for a second. "Um, yeah. It's Friday, right?"

"Yeah, but perhaps- Oh, never mind," she said, looking upset.

"Star, am I forgetting something?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Just then, an electric current passed through their bodies, shocking them. But not like a bad shock, like those ones you usually get at the mall. It felt good.

They both gasped. Robin pulled his hand back immediatly. "Oh, sorry."

Starfire, still surprised at what had happened, said, "Do not worry, Robin. I am perfectly fine. What about you?"

"I good," he said, looking at his hands. "Do you know what had just happened?"

"No. I have never felt something like that before," she said, looking at him.

The moment their eyes met, there was a burn in Robin and Starfire's heart. It felt like it was in fire. They looked away.

Robin's face was red and he was losing some air. _What was that feeling inside my heart? In my whole life, this has never happened to me._

Starfire was also thinking about what she had just felt. _On Tamaran, I have never had this feeling. What is it?_

They didn't look at each other for a while, though they wanted to. They wanted to experience this feeling again, but was confused if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

Finally, Starfire spoke up. "Perhaps I should just leave."

"Ok. Bye," he said, watching her walk out.

Suddenly, a pain in his chest made him jump a little. He grabbed his shirt and took a deep breath. _This feeling. A pain in my chest.....A longing to see her again.....What is happening to me?_

In the hall, Starfire was also experiencing this. _I cannot control myself like before. Maybe I have a sickness. Or maybe the flu everyone is talking about. Perhaps I should go see a doctor._

Robin couldn't take it anymore. He needed to see Starfire right away.

He changed into his uniform and ran to her room.

"Starfire," he said, knocking on her door. "It's me, Robin. Can I come in?"

"Yes. Please hold on," she said.

She walked to the door and unlocked it. "Sorry. I was busy feeding Silkie-"

Robin interuppted her by kissing her on the lips.

St first, she was surprised. She didn't know how he felt about her, so she had never told her feelings to him. But as he grabbed her closer to him, she felt at peace.

They both now understood why they have been acting weird on the gym. It's because they love each other, but was just too afraid to admit it.

When they finally pulled away, they gazed into each other's eyes. Well, not really. Robin had his mask on, but she could feel his eyes looking into hers.

_"Her eyes are so nice,"_ he thought. Looking in her eyes was like looking at the sun. So bright, yet so beautiful. He doesn't know how any one could resist it.

"Starfire?" he asked.

"Yes, Robin?" she said, moving closer to him.

Robin closed his eyes and groaned. "I can't do this."

He gently removed her from his lap and stood up.

"What is the matter, Robin?" she asked, hurt.

"We can't do this," he said, opening the door.

"Cannot do what?"

He sighed. "We don't have time for _us_."

"But, why? Why do we not have time for 'us'?"

He walked out. "Just that."

Starfire followed him. "Robin?! What has happened? I thought you-"

She paused.

Robin looked at her. "That I what?"

She looked at him with sad eyes. "That you cared for me."

Robin's heart was beating fast. He hated seeing her so sad. But he couldn't be with her. Not with villians are running around. If he did, he would be concertrating more on her than Slade. And if Slade found out about his crush on her, he would hurt her in order to hurt him. "Starfire. I don't....care for you. You're my best friend. That's all. Nothing else. I only kissed you because you looked sad, okay? So just, leave me alone."

Robin had a hard time saying these words. He really cared for her, and he didn't want to hurt her, but he had to.

Starfire stood there, tears flowing out of her eyes.

He walked away without turning back once to look at her.


	2. Chapter 2

What is this Feeling (part 2)

"Starfire?" Raven asked, knocking on her door. "Are you okay?"

"No!" Starfire cried, burying her face into the pillow.

Raven sighed and turned to Robin. "Look at what you've done. She's been in there all day. She hasn't even eaten yet."

Robin composed his face even though on the inside, he couldn't see her hurt like this. "I just don't like her, okay? She's just my friend."

"You're lying," Raven said, looking irritated.

Robin didn't say anything.

"We all know you like her, Robin. So now, tell me why you said you didn't like her."

Robin looked at his shoes. "If Slade found out, then he would have hurt her."

"You're right."

Robin looked shocked. "What do you mean I'm right?"

"I mean you're right. The best way to protect Starfire is to convince her that you don't like her," Raven said, looking at her door. "And I think you're doing a pretty good job."

"I don't want to hurt her, though. Maybe I should go apologize," he said, reaching for the doorknob.

"No!" Raven said, stopping him. Then said in a quieter voice, "You can't do that. What happens if Slade finds out? What will he do to her?"

Robin stopped. "But I hate to see her like this."

Raven nodded. "We all do. But we all don't want to see her die. I think this is for the best."

"Maybe," he said.

In her room, Starfire was crying, bad. _Why did Robin do this to me? I had thought he had actually....._

She stopped. No. SHe refuses to think that. They're just friends. That's all. But it still hurts her to know that Robin doesn't care fore her.

She looked out her window, eyes red. The sun was already setting.

She actually felt at peace for a second, looking at how beautiful it was.

She rolled onto her back and closed her eyes, trying to forget about Robin.

But how could she? Ever since she had met him, she has had the feeling for him. But he doesn't. Or at least that's what she thinks.

Suddenly, a sharp pain in her head made her scream. She grabbed it, hoping it will make her feel better. It doesn't.

She screamed again. It felt as if someone was sticking a knife through her head.

Then things became blurry. Her eyes slowly closed and she fainted before she even touched the ground.

Robin was on his way to his room when he heard Starfire scream. "Starfire!"

He ran back to her room and knocked on her door. "Starfire! Are you okay?! Starfire!"

Robin twisted the door. No good. It was stepped back and kicked it open.

He gasped. Starfire was on the floor, unconscious.

"Starfire!" he yelled, running over to her. "Starfire! Wake up! Please wake up!"

She didn't move. He felt her pulse. He could barely feel it.

"Cyborg!" he yelled. "Come over here! Fast!"

Cyborg came running to Starfire's room. "What is it, Robin?"

"Starfire. Help her! She's barely alive!" he yelled.

Cyborg came next to him. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I was just walking when I heard her scream. Cyborg, take her to the infirmary! Now!" Robin yelled, quickly giving her to Cyborg.

"Got it," Cyborg said, sprinting down the hall.

Robin followed after him.

Cyborg strapped her to the bed and ran a few tests.

"Dudes!" Beast Boy said, yawning. "What's with all the noise? I was just taking a-"

He stopped when he saw Starfire. "What happened to her?"

"We don't know," Robin said, wiping a drop of sweat from his eyebrow.

Raven flew in, gasping. "Starfire! I heard her scream. Is she okay?"

Cyborg smiled. "Yep! She's going to be fine. She should wake up in about, two, one."

Just like he predicted, she opened her eyes and looked around the room.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled, his heart filled with joy, "you're alive!"

She didn't say anything. She just looked around.

"Hey Star," Beast Boy said, sitting next to her, "wanna help me build a birdhouse? I know you love them."

Starfire stared at him. "Why would I help you?"

Beast Boy's mouth dropped down. "Because you're my friend. Did I do something to get you angry?"

She looked confused. "I am? I do not seem to remember."

Robin pushed Beast Boy away. "Starfire? It's me, Robin. Don't you remember?"

"No. I don't remember anything. Who are you?" she asked, becoming scared.

Cyborg gasped. "Oh no."

"What?" Raven asked.

He took a deep breath before saying, "She doesn't remember anything. Doesn't that give you a hint?""

Robin had a bad feeling. "What hint?"

"She's lost her memory."

I hoped you enjoyed it! I will continue to create more!


	3. Chapter 3

What is this Feeling?

Chapter 3

Robin looked shocked. "W-what do you mean that she lost her memory?"

"Just that. She has no clue who any of us are," Cyborg said, walking to the monitor. "If this thing suddenly starts beeping, then her memory is lost, forever."

"And we can't do anything to help her regain it?" Raven asked.

Cyborg shook his head. "Nothing."

Robin gulped. If Starfire loses her memory forever, he doesn't know what he'll do to himself. "But, why did she even lose it in the first place?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Her brain was taking too much pain and couldn't hold it in. She must have lost her memory like that."

"This is all my fault," he said, punching the wall.

"No Robin, it isn't," Raven said, puttin a hand on his shoulder, "you were only trying to protect her."

"Well, I did a lousy job."

Starfire just sat there, looking as peaceful as ever, but a little confused. "Where am I? Who are you? What am a I doing here?"

Robin looked at her with sad eyes. "Starfire, I-"

"How do you know my name?" she demanded.

He took one look at her and his heart faltered a little. He had remembered something.

"Today is her birthday, right?" he asked.

Everyone nodded.

"You didn't know?" Beast Boy asked, looking angry.

"I forgot," he said, taking a step back.

"Maybe that's why she was so upset," Cyborg said, scratching his head.

"But how could you for-" Beast Boy began.

Suddenly, a beeping sound scared them. They all ran to the monitor.

"Cyborg, why is it beeping?" Beast Boy asked.

He was silent for a while. None of them talked.

Cyborg, breaking the silence, said, "There's no hope now."

Robin gasped, falling down onto his knees. "No. That's not possible!"

"I'm sorry, man. But it is," he said, looking sad.

"Why is everyone so sad?" Starfire asked. "I do not wish to see people like this."

Raven went over to her. "Starfire, we're your friends."

"Friends? I have never heard of such word. "What does it mean?" she asked patiently.

"It means, um...." Raven trailed off, looking embarrassed. "Um, Beast Boy. Why don't you explain it to her?"

"No problem," he said. "It means a person attached to another by feelings of affection or personal regard."

"Yeah, that's what it means," Raven said.

"Really?" Starfire looked amused. "That sounds very interesting."

Robin was silent the whole time.

Starfire looked at him. "Why do you not speak?"

He still didn't talk.

"Wait, Robin," Cyborg said, "We might still be able to help her regain her memory."

He snapped his head up. "How?"

"But the chances are one in a million. We can show her places she enjoys, or give her stuff that she likes to eat. Like mustard."

Robin thought about it for a second. "But are you sure it will work?"

Cyborg sighed. "As I have said before, the chances are one in a million."

His shoulders slumped a little. "Oh."

"But we can still try," Raven said.

"Yeah! This is a face of determination," Beast Boy said, pointing a himself.

"More like a face of ugly," Raven said.

Cyborg cracked a smile. "That was actually funny, Raven."

"Well then," Robin said, "let's help her!"

"Yeah!" everyone agreed.

When no one was looking, Starfire let a drop of tear free.


	4. Chapter 4

What is this Feeling?

Chapter 4

"Starfire!" Beast Boy said, waving a bottle of mustard in her face. "Remember this?"

She looked confused. "Um, should I?"

"Yes! You should! It's your favorite drink! Try it," he said, stuffing it in her mouth.

She drank a little bit and then screamed with joy. "This is delicious! I do remember this!"

"Really?" Beast Boy asked, hoping that she had regained her memory.

"Yes!" she said, drinking more. "Delightful!"

Beast Boy nudged Robin in the ribs. "Told ya it would work."

"Do you remember who I am?" Robin asked, stepping forward.

"I am sorry, but I do not," she apologized.

"What about your room?" Raven asked, gesturing towards it.

Starfire stepped forward. "But how do you open such thing?"

"You turn the doornob and walk in," she said, showing her an example. "You try."

She slowly turned the knob and opened it. "I did it!"

Raven smiled. "Yes, you did. Now, why don't you go inside and look at everything?"

She went in and closed the door.

Raven flew up to the roof where Robin was. "Robin?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Could I talk with you?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

She say next to him. "Is this where you first fell in love with Starfire?"

"Yeah. Actually, I fell in love with her when I first saw her, even though she tried to kill me," he laughed.

Raven smiled. "Yeah."

"So, what did you want to ask me?" he said, looking at her.

"Do you think Starfire will ever remember who we are?"

He hesitated. "Yeah. I mean, she's catching on pretty fast. She remembers the mustard."

Raven frowned. "How can she drink mustard? It tastes bad."

"But not to Starfire," he said, flinching at her name.

"You love her a lot, don't you?" she asked.

"More than you know."

They were silent for a moment, looking at the sunset. The she said, "You should tell her that."

He looked confused. "Tell her what?"

"You should tell her that you love her."

"But, what happens if Slade finds out?" he asked, looking down.

"Who cares if Slade finds out? If you don't tell her, you would hurt her more than Slade ever could," she said, blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked.

"Because I don't usually like being all supportive and nice."

"But you _are _nice, Raven. Even if you were meant to destroy the world," he said, remembering when she told them she was destined to destroy a Earth.

"Thanks for reminding me when I almost forgot, she said, sarcastically. But, again, you should tell Starfire that you love her."

He stood up. "You're right. I should tell her."

Robin walked towards Starfire's room and knocked. "Starfire? Are you in there?"

She didn't answer.

"Starfire?" he asked, turning the doorknob. The door wasn't locked.

He stepped in, but she wasn't there. "Where could she be?"

"Robin?" Starfire's voice said. "What are you doing here?"

He turned around. "I have to tell you something."

She nodded. "Yes?"

He walked to her, took a deep breath, and said, "I love you."

She looked confused. "What does _love_ mean?"

"It's when two people suddenly starts to have strong emotions for each other and eventually turns into girlfriend and boyfriend."

"She thought about it for a second. "And that is a good thing, correct?"

"Yeah," Robin said.

"You-"

Suddenly, she collapsed down onto the floor.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled, helping her up. "Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes. "Robin?"

His heart started beating fast. "Yes?"

She blinked a couple times before saying, "What happened. I do not remember anything after I fell."

"But do you remember who I am? Who you are?" he asked hopefully.

She looked confused. "Yes. Why do you ask, Robin?"

Robin was overfilled with joy. He kissed her on the lips, surprising her, and then pulled away to hug her. "I'm so sorry, Starfire. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just trying to protect you from Slade. If he finds out about us, then he would have tortured you."

"Really Robin? Do you then really love me?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes. More than the whole world, he said, leaning down to kiss her again.


End file.
